Noche Perfecta
by Akuma'Kyoko
Summary: Una Noche Para Hacer Lo Que Nos Plasca... Incluyendo Nuevos Personajes, Que Harán Cambios a La Historia.
1. Chapter 1

**Noche Perfecta**

**Capítulo 1.**

Eran las 8:26 p.m., el cielo se veía de color Rojo, pero no un rojo cualquiera era un rojo intenso como la sangre, las nubes eran negras, el ambiente frío como estar en invierno, La luna perdía su color y se desvanecía en el cielo. Los murciélagos volaban por la cuidad buscando animales de los cuales alimentarse, las ratas percibían el peligro, era el momento para ocultarse pero ya era tarde para una de ellas, cuando iba a ser atacado por uno de los depredadores nocturnos, la rata huye por su vida y pasa por los pies una de persona, rojo se le ve el sombrero, roja la sahariana también, bajo el pelo negro la cara no se le ve. La rata es capturada por la cola, una voz fría y tenebrosa se escucha, decir - **Eres una rata cobarde**. La rata es extirpada, solo por esa razón.

En alguna parte de la cuidad, casi lejos de la civilización. Estaba un edifico, habitado por humanos quienes trabajaban duro hasta tarde, con aquella esperanza de llegar a sus casas a descansar o pasar un buen momento con su familia. En una zona oscura y cerca del edificio, se logra escuchar un murmuro. Es una noche perfecta para atacar a estos humanos impertinentes, es decir, acabar con sus patéticas vidas.

Las luces el edificio se apagan, algunas personas quedaron atrapadas en el ascensor y gritaban auxilio nos quedamos atrapados en el elevador, por favor ayuden nos..!!, en otro lugar de ese mismo edificio también gritaban las personas enciendan las luces de emergenciaaaa…!!!. Las luces fueron encendidas pero no funcionaban, talvez por no hacerles mantenimiento o quizás porque hubo un corto circuito, las personas de seguridad se reunieron. El jefe de seguridad les dice nos dividiremos en dos grupos el primero ira a ayudar a las personas y el segundo tiene que ir a revisar el motivo de ¡¡Porque es el único edificio que no tiene luz en la ciudad!! .

Mientras el primer grupo iba a calmar a los empleados del edificio, el otro se dirigía a revisar las conexiones de la luz de emergencia, cuando abren el cagetin de electricidad, miran dentro de él y todos quedan sorprendidos. En ese mismo momento aparecen unos hombres detrás de ellos y atacan al grupo, esparciendo sangre por todo el lugar, devorándolos y partiéndolos en pedazos uno por uno, las personas gritan desesperadas por sus vidas, y corrían para pedir auxilio, pero ninguna de ellos lo logro.

En ese mismo instante la policía se dirige al edificio. Mientras que las personas encerradas en el ascensor gritaban desesperadas por ser atacados por monstruos apodados Vampiros, en cada momento o instantes el edificio se quedaba en silencio; La policía había llegado, ellos rodearon el edifico que yacía en silencio, y un grupo de policías entra, el Teniente del grupo esta en contacto con el general por radio. Vamos a entrar, dice el Teniente; todos entran y armados hasta las rodillas, ellos están muy extrañados por tanto silencio, se dirigían hacia la recepción cuando son atacados por la espalda, el Teniente dice; disparen…!!!, Buum…Buum…trrrirrr….!!! Era lo que se escucha en el edificio… ¿que ocurre? El General pregunta al Teniente del grupo. Teniente: nos atacan, Cambio. ¿Quienes? responda. No se…parecen zombis (ghouls); disculpe Teniente pero acabo de escuchar zombis (ghouls), responda. Si mi General. No diga chistes Teniente, mire que estamos en una Misión Cambio y fuera.

En el edificio se escuchaban muchos gritos…. Aaaa...a….aa…hh!!!, Teniente que ocurre, responda. General parece que vuelven a la vida cuando les disparamoooos…Ahh!!, Teniente que ocurre, responda, Teniente…Responda Cambio!!!. Pero no hubo una respuesta alguna. El General de La policía, llama a otro grupo Y dice: el Teniente Carl es el que los guiara, entren todos al edificio, Teniente venga necesito decirle algo, Dígame dijo el Teniente. El General le dice: el primer grupo dijo que fue atacado por zombis, talvez sea algún tipo de broma, Vaya con cuidado y manténgame informado de la situación. El Teniente se dirige al Grupo, ahogado de la risa y pensando ¿quien creería ese tipo de cosas? Entren dijo el teniente, cualquier cosa extraña que vean, disparen sin piedad. Fueron las palabras del Teniente mientras entraban al edificio. El grupo entra muy asustado por la situación.

De lejos ven una sombra, que cada vez se aclaraba y se podía decir que era un hombre. Por la silueta y los detalles que se veían a distancia, se determinaba que era el Teniente del primer grupo. Todos quedan taciturnos, por que no solo era el Teniente, si no toda la tropa del edificio. El teniente del segundo grupo pregunta ¿están todos bien. No les ha ocurrido nada? Pero no hubo respuesta, solo veían que las personas caminaban lento y muy silenciosos hacia ellos, Exijo una respuesta!! Dijo con exaltación el Teniente. Pero solo escucho ruidos a sus alrededores, cuando una vos suave dijo: Teniente, estamos rodeados. El Teniente mira a su alrededor, dice; son ZOMBIS (ghouls), esos zombis (ghouls) se dirigían hacia ellos a atacarlos, Seras Victoria Cuidado ahí uno detrás de usted. Dijo este, con exaltación. Esto no puede ser decía, Teniente que hacemos todos preocupados lo murmuraban, el decía di...Diii...Dii…disparen…y…y…y…su...Suuu…suuuu...Ban...Al otro...Piso...!!!...

Disparos eran los que se escuchaban y muchos gritos... Solo dos logran subir al otro nivel, se encuentra bien dijo Seras Victoria, este responde; si solo tengo una mordida de uno de esos malditos Zombis (ghouls)!!! Y usted preguntando le a ella, estoy bien gracias a usted respondió. Ella volvió otro lado buscando un botiquín de primeros auxilios, Mientras que el Teniente estaba muy adolorido y sufriendo por la mordida que había recibido, luego sintió algo extraño, algo la tomaba por el cuello. Puso su mirada en el Teniente y cuando se percato no era el Teniente a quien tenia en sus brazos era un Zombi (ghouls). Ella grito, se levanto para alejarse de él, pero este le callo encima, teniente no me reconoce decía nerviosa la chica, pero no recibió respuesta, intento morderla pero no pudo porque ella no se dejaba, golpeaba y gritaba a las vez, en ese momento logro separarse de el y corrió por el pasillo y vio el elevador y presionó el botón desesperada, y por alguna razón este se abrió, pero ella grito desesperada, porque habían hombres u en realidad Zombis llenos de sangre, algunos con brazos otros no, uno con la cabeza casi desprendida, y mucha sangre alrededor, ellos se dirigían hacía ella, la chica desesperada y casi traumada corre hacía las escaleras para huir, por la desesperación no se había dado cuenta que había subido hasta el penúltimo piso, tratando de huir.

Se Sentó y después de reposar un poco por haber corrido tanto, Al levantar la mirada ve de lejos una persona, con un vestuario muy peculiar, y logra escuchar una voz que decía, -Bienvenida querida hija, acércate. Ella con éxtasis. Pensaba; es un padre ¿que hace un padre en un lugar como este? ¿Cómo logro subir hasta aquí? Habiendo monstruos allá abajo. - ¿Eres virgen cierto?, pregunto ''el Padre''. Ella sorprendida por tal pregunta y vuelve a escuchar. - ¿Eres virgen cierto?, la chica aun sorprendida por tal pregunta, queda sin palabras y sin poder mover su cuerpo. ''El padre'' muestra una leve sonrisa y estira su brazo en dirección a la chica, esta sin saber lo que ocurre es arrastrada hacia él, sin poder mover ni un músculo, la chica piensa ¿Qué esta ocurriendo? ¿Porque no puedo moverme? Cuando al fin llega a los brazos ''del padre'', este la abraza y dice; - Como eres virgen, te haré mía, y luego te matare. La chica taciturna, no comprendía lo que ocurría y solo preguntaba ¿Qué? ¿No comprendo?, - No hay nada que comprender, respondía este.

Una sombra sale de lo mas profundo y oscuro del pasillo, se escucha una voz cruda y frívola decir; **- Eres el ser mas repugnante y cobarde que e visto, sin ofender a las ratas**. ''El padre'' mira hacia donde se escuchaba la voz y pregunta; - ¿Quién eres?

- **El que hará que tu existencia desaparezca. Se escucho a lo lejos**

- ¿Quién diablos esta allí? vuelve a preguntar ''el padre'',

**- ****El que hará que tu existencia desaparezca y no lo vuelvo a repetir. Fue lo que se escucho de lejos****. **''El padre '' aun sin saber quien era el que lo insultaba, no presto la mínima atención y continuo lo que estaba asiendo con la chica. De repente se escucharon unos pasos a distancia, '' el padre'' vuelve la mirada para ver quien era el que interrumpía su momento, y ve a un hombre con un sombrero rojo, una sahariana roja, y el cabello negro que casi dejaba que se le viera el rostro.

- Bonita manera de interrumpir un momento como este!, te presentas y diciendo disparates, acaso quieres morir. Pregunto ''el padre''.

- **Solo veo un vampiro mal formado enfrente de mi, hay muchas ropas en esta cuidad y tuviste que escoger la vestidura de un padre. **

La chica no comprendía lo que este hombre tan extraño decía y al no poder respirar simplemente miraba lo que ocurría.

- **Porque no sueltas a la chica y peleas conmigo como un vampiro que** **eres**. ''el padre'' por la impertinencia de este hombre solo dijo; - maten a este invecil, de la nada salieron zombis (ghouls) a atacar al hombre, los zombis (ghouls), pero en solo un instante todos los ghouls quedaron polvo. El padre algo sorprendido dice: - Te crees muy fuerte no?, atacando al hombre, dejándolo en pedazos, ''el padre'' muestra una enorme risa, la típica risa de un villano cuando sale victorioso, destrocé al hombre y no quedo nada de el, -Muahahahahaaaaaa. De repente el cuerpo del hombre que recién es destrozado, se vuelve a reconstruir de la nada. – ¿Eh?, '' el padre'' queda perplejo de lo que sus ojos han visto y piensa; ese invecil puede reconstruir su cuerpo, eso quiere decir que es un vampiro de alta clase.

- Este hombre es un vampiro. Dice El Padre.

- **Acaso** **no lo sabias desde el momento en que me vistes, no eres un vampiro por el cual deba perder mi tiempo hablando**. Fueron las palabras del vampiro.

El Padre algo asustado dice, - Eso no importa, ahora eres un vampiro podemos unir fuerzas y apoderarnos de todo y bla…bla...bla...bla….

**- ****Este hombre dice cosas sin sentido no lo crees…?**Y luego le pregunta, -** c****hica policía ¿eres virgen?**, la chica ruborizada, miraba a todos lados buscando la voz que le había hablado**, - ****Te hablo yo, el vampiro que esta enfrente de ti, te hablo telepáticamente**. Decía el vampiro, ella asustada por lo que ocurría pensaba; esto no esta pasando, estoy soñando si eso es, esto es solo un sueño, vamos victoria despierta, despierta… ¡¡Porque si es un sueño todos se interesan en saber si soy virgen!!

- bla…bla..bla.… decía ''el padre''.

**- ****Chica policía esto no es un sueño, y responde mi pregunta rápido no tengo toda la noche.**

- Bla..Bla...Bla…seguía diciendo ''el padre''.

La chica pensaba, - Esto realmente no es un sueño, ¿pero que tiene que ver que sea virgen con que me ayude?

El Hombre más agitado le dice; **- ****Esto no es un sueño responde la maldita pregunta!!**

La chica aun más ruborizada y nerviosa le respondió; - Si...sii…soy virgen.

**- Que bien! entonces solo voy a dispara bajo tu corazón con una bala de plata que destruirá a ese falso padre, no tengas miedo nada te ocurrida solo es tu decisión**. Fueron las palabras del vampiro.

- Y entonces bla..bla...bla…. haremos Que bla..blala…y Así bla..blabla…Bla..bla… Muahahahahaaa…. decía ''el padre'' algo emocionado.

La chica policía estaba en una difícil decisión, ella pensaba aun soy joven, no puedo morir así porque soy yo la que tiene que pasar por esto?

**- Vamos chica policía responde, responde vamos responde vamos****.** Dijo el vampiro en voz alta.

- ¿Eh?, ¿Acaso prestaste atención a lo que dije vampiro? - murmuro '' el padre''.

El vampiro saca un arma de plata y la apunta al pecho de la chica. - ¿que haces? Protesto el padre, - Acaso mataras a la chica para matarme a mí, no te creo capas de hacerlo.

**- vamos chica policía responde ahora**. Decía el vampiro telepáticamente a la chica. Ella nerviosa grito y dijo SI….si hazlo. El vampiro sonrió y dijo;- _**Te enviare al infierno y mientras estés allí, podrás lamerle el culo al diablo**_**,**y este dispara. La chica en un instante se desmayo. ''el padre'' se volvió ceniza cuando la bala atravesó su pecho, la chica iba a caer en el suelo cuando el vampiro la sostuvo y le pregunto deseas morir o vivir?

- No quiero morir. Fueron las palabras de ella.

- Entonces te convertiré en vampiro. Procedió a introducir sus colmillos en el cuello de la chica, en ese instante la chica se desmayo…

Otro grupo de policía entra, con linternas y pistolas, como ¿esta todo adentro?; pregunto el General (por radio), esta todo bien nos dirigimos al cagetin de las luces de emergencia respondió uno de los policías. Tú revisa lo que pasa con eso ve rápido; dijo unos de los policías a su compañero, este fue rápido, rayos que asco que cosa e pisado, por favor alumbra a mis pies le dice a su amigo, cuando la lámpara es apuntada a los pies de este hombre todos quedan impresionas había sangre, luego la apuntaron a varias partes del lugar, y por todos lados había sangre, pedazos de cuerpos por todo el lugar, a algunos policías vomitaron, otros aguantaron las ganas. Cuando uno de los hombres revisa el cagetin, se sorprende. ¿Que ocurre?; pregunta uno de ellos. Es que esto nunca va a prender responde ¿a que te refieres con eso?; pregunta sin entender aun. Pues veras esto no tiene cables para enviar la electricidad al edificio, contesta este. Todos a no poder creer lo que ocurría tenían que mirarlo con sus propios ojos y al mismo tiempo se hacían la misma pregunta; ¿Cómo un edificio tan importante como este no tiene cables para enviar energía?. Bueno pondré los cables que le faltan y haré que esto funcione; dice uno de ellos… mientras…

_**-Afuera del edificio-**_

Llegan otras personas que se encargan de la situación.

- Buenas noches General… nosotros somos la Organización Hellsing... Puede dejarnos esto en nuestras manos… el general solo pudo decir; - Buenas Noches…

- Buenas noches General… se escucha una voz muy seria y suave.. El General voltea y dice; -Buenas noches señora…

**- **_Soy Sir. Integra Hellsing... Disculpe que lo molestemos en esta situación pero a partir de aquí esto ya no le conviene a usted… puede retirarse y dejarme esto a mí por favor._

**-** Es un placer conocerla Sir. Integra... Pero esta segura de eso…

- Claro que si!; responde una voz Gruesa detrás del General… el General un poco sorprendido por la aparición de esta persona que solo llega a voltearse y esta persona habla.

- La Señora Sir Integra se encargara de todo esto por favor retírese… Y mil disculpa soy el mayordomo Walter C. Dornez.¡¡ retírense ahora!! El General les grita y anuncia por radio a todos los policías. Dentro del edificio, - Si mi general solo conecto un cable y nos retiramos!!; responde el policía.

- Escucho eso? Sir. Integra.

- _Si lo escuche, acaso cree que soy sorda..!! Puede retirarse ahora mismo. Vuelve a decir Sir. Integra, pero esta vez algo molesta._

De repente las luces del edificio se encendieron, y todos los policías de fueron. Mientras que el grupo de la Organización que allí estaba presente, entraron a inspeccionar y limpiar todo tipo de huella u rastro de sangre... fuera del edificio aparece un hombre con una chica en sus brazos, Sir Integra se acerca a el y le pregunta muy celosa; _- ¿Por qué has tardado? ¿Quién es esa chica?.._ El misterioso hombre (vampiro), le responde con mucha seriedad y burla; - **solo una amiga**. - _tienes muchos amigos cuando te conviene, ya veo que la has convertido en una como tu…_ Sir. Integra dice furiosa y algo celosa**. - ****La llevare conmigo será mi aprendiz, me a ayudado contra ''el vampiro''… y bla…bla...Bla..Bla…**(Comienza a explicarle la situación).. - Ya entiendo, en ese caso puedes llevarla a la mansión Hellsing...!

**-Al Llegar a la mansión Hellsing-**

- El acontecimiento de hoy nos llevo mucho trabajo, no lo cree Sir Integra. Dijo Walter.

- _Si, Así Es. Hay muchas cosas que informar a la Reina_.

- Sir Integra, ¿desea tomar algo?

_- No Walter Puedes retirarte._

- Con su permiso Sir Integra. Walter procedió a retirarse, al cerrar la puerta de la oficina. El ambiente de la habitación cambio, comenzó a ser frió y se torno algo oscuro.

_- Alucard, que haces aquí? yo no te llamado._

- **Sir. Integra… Solo vine a decirle, que la chica es solo mi amiga no tiene porque estar celosa.**

_- Acaso crees que estoy celosa por un vampiro. Ja! Deja de decir tonterías y lárgate. Dijo Furiosa._

- **Hahahaaaaa****…** Fue lo que se escucho por la habitación, y volvió la claridad.

- Que se cree ese Vampiro…!! Dijo Molesta Integra.

_**-Al día siguiente en la mansión Hellsing-**_

- Buenos días Sir Integra. Dice Walter entrando en la habitación. Integra se levanta de su cama y se estira un poco y cuando le iba a responder lo mismo a Walter es interrumpida, **- ****Buenos Días Integra****;** se escucha en toda la habitación.

_- Alucaaaard…!! Cuantas veces debo decirte que, USES LA MALDITA PUERTA… -_ dijo con exaltación Integra, y con un tono de burla y seriedad a la vez Alucard dijo; **- No usare la maldita puerta como tu dices… Eso lo usan solo los humanos… **Integra toma un pequeño suspiro y le dice a Walter, - Buenos días… Cuando Alucard use la puerta por una vez en su eterna vida, creo que yo estaré muerta, se escucha una pequeña risa burlona - pagaría por ver a Alucard en un automóvil jajaja…!! Dice hipócritamente y burlonamente para desafiar a Alucard**...**

**- Yo mataría a cualquier preció, para verte salir con un hombre**, le contesta Alucard aceptando el desafío a Integra.

_- INFELIZ, DESGRACIADO, MORBOSO, MAL……. (Censurado) PERRO SUCIO, (censurado), LÁRGATE DE MI HABITACIÓN..!!!_ Dice demasiado furiosa Integra cayendo en su propia derrota y en tono bajo murmurando, _- Es que ese mal..(Censurado) nunca se queda con una. _

- **Ja…Ja…Ja.** En tono de victoria se escucha en toda la habitación.

- Tranquila Sir. Integra no pierda el control. Dice Walter.

_- Cuando será que me despierte y sin estresarme, dice integra ya tranquilizada._

- **Creo que nunca mientras yo este aquí****.** Dice este algo serio.

_- CALLÁTE Y LARGATE DE UNA BUENA VEZ_, grita Integra.

- Tome su té y valla a ducharse Sir Integra que hoy hay mucho trabajo que hacer. Dice Walter.

_- Si, Walter tienes razón gracias_; responde.

- Con su permiso me retiro Sir Integra. Mientras Walter se retira de la habitación Integra se toma su té y va a darse una ducha, con agua fría. Ya bañada y vestida Integra baja las escaleras para ir a desayunar, en otro lado de la mansión una chica rubia despierta.

- ¿Ah? ¿Eh? ¿Dónde…donde estoy? Dice entre abriendo los ojos.

- Estas en la mansión Hellsing, se escucha una voz por toda la habitación y una sombra aparece….

* * *

Dejen Comentarios!! ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2.**

- ¿Eh? ¿Mansión Hellsing? – Contesta La Chica Algo Asombrada.

-Si, disculpe Srta. Mi nombre es Walter C. Dornez.

- Walter? – Susurra.

- ¿Cual Es Su Nombre Srta.? – Pregunta Walter

- Se… Se... Seras Victoria. – Contesta la chica algo asustada

- Es Un Placer Srta. Seras – Dice Walter con una sonrisa – Aquí le traigo comida –caminando hacía una mesa que estaba allí y coloca una bandeja con un plato hondo y una bolsa de sangre. La chica se levanta y se acerca a la mesa.

- ¿Eso es sangre? – Pregunta algo desconcertada Seras.

- Si, es sangre. De ahora en adelante esta será su comida – Contesta Walter Serio.

- Pero yo no puedo tomar sangre ¿está loco? – Dice algo alterada.

- Desde que llego a esta mansión dejo de ser humana si eso le preocupa – Decía mientras se acercaba un poco a la puerta – Es un vampiro y como tal deberá tomar sangre para recuperar fuerzas y estar al servicio de la Organización Hellsing.

- ¿Organización? ¿Vampiro? ¿Hellsing? – Decía, mientras pensaba - ¿Yo Tomar Sangre?

- Srta. Seras, Debe tomar sangre porque será su fuente de energía. No ingerirá ningún otro alimento, estará débil si no lo Hace.

- Yo comer sangre, no… No lo haré. – Negaba Seras.

Por un momento todo quedo en silencio y llego a escucharse unas pisadas que se acercaban y cada vez eran más fuertes resonando por toda la mansión, haciendo estremecer a Seras. Walter y Seras se veían fijamente mientras escuchan esas pisadas. Sus miradas se desviaron cuando por un momento se detuvieron las pisadas. La puerta comenzó a abrirse muy lentamente con algo de ruido. Se podría decir que chillaba.

- _Espero Walter te haya explicado tu situación, soy Integra Hellsing dueña y directora de la Organización Hellsing, de ahora en adelante acataras mis ordenes y tendrás terminantemente prohibido beber sangre de cualquiera de mis soldados o humanos de esta mansión, para eso te damos el alimento. ¿Te queda claro? – dice fríamente Integra._

- Si Integra – Responde Seras.

_- Deberás Llamarme Sir. Integra. Ya que soy tu ama no tu amiga, hay mucha diferencia de rangos entre tu y yo – _Decía mientras caminaba por los pasillos y la puerta era cerrada por Walter que seguía a Integra.

- Ahora que puedo hacer, no tomare sangre… - decía al sentarse en una silla muy cerca de la mesa.

_**- Pasillos de la mansión Hellsing –**_

- ¿Cree que traerá problemas Sir. Integra? – Preguntaba Walter Algo Serio.

- _Si Esa chica nos trae solo problemas, no me quedará otra opción que matarla_ – Respondió Integra – De igual manera eso es lo que hace estar Organización, matar vampiros. _Esperemos que la chica no se rehusé a ingerir la sangre o será una completa inútil, no quiero estorbos en esta Organización._

- Desea algún té Sir. Integra – Dijo Walter para cambiar la conversación.

- No, Walter – Observando que Walter le había incomodado lo dicho.

Walter se dirigía a la cocina, mientras que Integra a su oficina. Al llegar allí pudo notar un ambiente pesado y a Alucard sentado en su silla con las piernas sobre su escritorio.

- **Parece que la nueva integrante de la Organización no te agrada **– Se escucha decir del vampiro con una sonrisa y cruzando las manos.

- _¿Que haces aquí y sentado en mi silla?_ – Dice integra sin prestar atención a lo que había escuchado.

- **Solo quise pasar a saludarte** – Contesta algo burlón al darse cuenta.

- _Tus saludos no me interesan, estoy muy ocupada para tus bromas. Dime de una ves que es lo quieres, y mientras lo haces puedes bajar tus asquerosas piernas de mi escritorio y mover tu trasero hacía otro lado_ – Decía algo enojada acercándose al escritorio.

- **Parece que no estas de humor, Ja! pero que digo si tu nunca estas de humor** – Respondía burlonamente mientras se levantaba.

- _ERES UN IDIOTA!! SI VIENES A MOLESTAR Y A HACER BROMAS ESTUPIDAS PUEDES RETIRARTE!!_ – Gritaba Muy Molesta Integra.

- **INTEGRA** – Dijo Alucard muy serio. Integra tomo calma cuando escucho el tono en el cual menciono su nombre. Se acerco hacía su escritorio tomando uno de sus cigarrillos caros, mientras lo encendía, Decía – _Que ocurre Alucard, te pusiste muy serio y algo pálido, más de lo que ya eres claro._

- **He sentido un gran poder, quería saber si sabías algo al respecto** – Contesta observándola.

_- Así_ _que ya te diste cuenta, Walter me informo que se trata de algo nuevo._ – Dijo exhalando el humo del cigarro.

**- Mmmnn… ¿Algo Nuevo? A que te refieres** – Pregunto.

Con el cigarrillo en sus labios, dijo - _Si supiéramos con exactitud de que se trata, te habríamos informado de la situación._

- **Así que tampoco saben de que trata** – Dijo con su sonrisa burlona.

- _Y veo que tú tampoco sabes_ – dijo de igual manera, tomando el cigarrillo con sus dedos y expresando una sonrisa.

- **Si me permite podré investigar eso** – Dijo aun con su sonrisa.

- _No Alucard. Tienes otras cosas de las cuales ocuparte, por ejemplo la chica. Según me dijo Walter se niega a tomar sangre_ – Dijo pensativa y sentándose en su silla, agitando un poco el cigarrillo en el cenicero.

- **Eso le preocupa Integra** – Dijo algo distraído.

- _No, pero si no se alimenta dejará de formar parte de esta Organización_.

- **Entiendo Integra**. – Dijo mientras se desvanecía en el aire.

Integra jiro la silla para observar fuera de la ventana y pensaba de qué se trataba eso nuevo que Walter encontró. - _No creo que sea eso que mi padre dejo escrito en una carta. Ahora que recuerdo… ¿donde está esa carta? – Susurro._

_- __**En alguna parte de Inglaterra-**_

- _**La luna es hermosa muy hermosa. Me hace recordar viejos tiempos, debería buscarlo a ver que tan bueno es en la pelea. Tengo entendido que sigue haciéndole favores a la misma familia que lo encadeno, que patético es y pensar que se hace llamar el Rey de los Nosfetatus**_ - Se escucha decir una voz muy suave y femenina.

- Srta. Faith ¿cree encontrarlo? – dice en voz muy fina un niño.

- _**Creo Saber donde encontrarlo…**_ - Responde Esta.

- ¿Sí?

- _**Esta aquí, en Inglaterra. **_

_**- **_Que Bien! No tenemos que seguir buscando! – Dice muy alegre.

-_**Ju! Veo que te alegra saberlo.**_

- Si, un poco. Me gustaría divertirme mucho en esta cuidad!! – Lo expresa con exaltación.

- _**Mmmn… Puedes Divertirte atrayendo su atención.**_ – dijo sin dudar.

-¿Atraer su atención? ¿Cómo haremos eso? – Pregunto algo asombrado.

- _**Simple…**_ - Dijo Mientras Caminaba Hacía el, tomándolo del cuello y alzando un poco – _**Deberás asesinar a la Reina.**_

_**-**_SrFraaaiicis…- Intento Decir.

- _**No Entiendo**_ – Dijo al soltarlo.

- Srta. Faith quise decir que eso será fácil – Dijo mientras tocaba su cuello.

_**- Espero puedas hacerlo. Mientras mas rápido mejor. No Quiero quedarme mucho tiempo. –**_ Dijo algo contenta con una sonrisa.

_**- Sótano de la Misión Hellsing –**_

Sentada mirando la sangre, la chica decide beberla mientras lo hacía pensaba. - Que ocurrirá cuando haya acabo.

- **Será más fuerte eso ocurrirá** – se escucha decir mientras aparecía en la habitación.

- ¿Eh? ¿Puedes leer mi mente? – Preguntaba alzando la cabeza, mientras corría de su rostro sangre, empapando su ropa.

- **Eso y mucho más** – Decía mientras bajaba sus lentes.

-¿Que? – Decía mientras se cubría.

- **Como te sientes después de haberte alimentado?** – Pregunto

-Bien ¿Creo? Con un poco de energía. –Respondió.

- **Ahora deberás descansar Police Girl.** – Dijo al sentarse en una silla.

- ¿Descansar? – Pregunto para sí.

- **Descansar seria bueno, por que tendremos una misión**. – Contesta.

-¿Misión? – Vuelve a Preguntar.

-**Sí, esta sería tu primera misión Police Girl.** – Responde algo emocionado.

- Ah! Comprendo. – Dice, levantándose y caminando hacía la cama. Para luego tirarse en ella.

-** Descansa Police Girl. – **Dijo antes de desvanecerse.

- Ahora solo descansare – Dijo mientras cerraba los ojos, y en segundos se durmió.

-------

- **Mmmnn…** – Expreso el vampiro mientras se sentaba cómodamente en su silla y entre cruzando los dedos decía – **Ahora que la Police Girl ha bebido sangre conoceremos sus verdaderos poderes y de lo que será capas. – **Estrecho su mano tomando una copa que estaba a su salo y sirvió algo de vino, mientras lo hacía derramo un poco. – **Esto hará la Police Girl. – **Alzo la copa y sorbió un poco de ella, y sonrió. De pronto se escucharon pasos que se acercaban rápidamente resonando en los pasillos, cada vez se tornaban más fuertes. Abriendo repentinamente la puerta de la habitación donde se encontraba.

- _Alucaaaaaaaaard._ – Grito Integra al entrar en la habitación.

- **Mmmnn… Me honra su visita** – dijo burlonamente.

- Tuuu…. Hurgaste en mis cosas ¿cierto? – Dijo algo calmada pero muy molesta.

**- Que le hace pensar que lo hice** – Pregunto tomando un poco de vino, mientras sonreía.

- _Registraste cosas que no te pertenecen y además tomaste algo de sumo valor para mi_. – Expreso mientras se acercaba a el.

**- ¿Así? ¿Y que era?** - observándola.

Se detuvo y mirándolo fijamente dijo – _Una Carta._

_- _**Jajaja! La carta que dejo tu padre, hablando de un supuesto hijo mío con una humana. – **Riéndose y poniéndose de pie.

- _Así es._ – Estirando la mano. – _Exijo que me la devuelvas._

Caminado hacía ella decía_.- _**¿Devolverte que?**

_- La carta – Algo enojada._

**- ¿Qué carta?**_ –_Dijo al detenerse frente a ella y mirándola a los ojos.

_- La carta que dejo mi padre!! _– Dijo muy alterada.

Sonriendo y disfrutando el momento se inclino un poco_. – _**¿Molesta?**

_- Alucard!! LA CARTA! – Grito muy molesta._

Introdujo su mano en el saco y le mostró la carta._ – _**¿Esta carta?**

Quitándole la carta de las manos, dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta. Alucard apareció frente a ella y está se detuvo. – _Que pretendes_ – Dijo.

**- Yo nada, solo por simple curiosidad. ¿Crees que lo que escribió Arthur Hellsing es cierto?** – pregunto para hacerse aun lado.

- _No tengo porque responder eso_. – Dijo al retirarse.

- **Odiosa** – Dijo burlón.

- _Incompetente._ – Cerrando la puerta.

- **Jajajaaa** – Rió a carcajadas.

Caminando algo enojada se dirigía a su oficina. Con pasos cortos pero rápidos se apresuraba. – _Ese desgraciado, solo lo hace para molestarme_ – pensaba, muy distraída. – Mmmnn… Quizá mi padre tenga razón.

Al llegar Integra a su oficina, veía que Walter colocaba unos papel sobre su escritorio.

- Sir. Integra, pensé que estaba tomando un baño.

- _No, estaba haciendo una visita al grosero de Alucard._ – Moleta.

- Ah! Comprendo, Sir. Integra la cena esta lista. ¿Cenara aquí o bajara? – Pregunto.

- _Bajare a cenar_. – Fueron sus palabras.

- Iré a servirla. – Dijo mientras salía de allí.

Integra camino hacía el escritorio, colocó la carta sobre él y se dirigió a cenar.

----------------

Cuando Integra termino de cenar le dijo a Walter, que sobre su escritorio se encontraba una carta y que favor buscara Todo lo referente a ella.

- Sir. Integra, tan pronto como puedo lo tendré todo listo.

- _Eso Espero Walter. – _Dijo al levantarse e ir a su habitación.

-----------------

_- No Creo que este vivo y si lo estuviera, hubiera caos y destrucción por doquier – _Pensó mientras se desvestía para tomar una ducha_. – Pero si estuviera vivo… ¿porque ha esperado tanto tiempo para atacar, o porque ahora decide aparecer? – _Al terminar de desvestirse se dirigió a la ducha, abriendo primero la llave de agua caliente luego abrió un poco la fría para que el agua quedara tibia, de pronto hubo mucho vapor. Empañando el espejo y las paredes del baño. Haciendo que la visibilidad fuera algo borrosa. Integra coloco una mano frente en la pared que estaba frente a ella, y bajo la cabeza algo preocupada.

- **Así que en verdad, estas preocupada** – Dijo Alucard apareciendo en el baño.

Integra alzo la cabeza intentando observar a Alucard. – _Si, estoy algo preocupada_. – Dijo e un tono muy bajo y débil.

- **¿Te ocurre algo Integra?** – pregunto muy serio.

- _Si, Estoy bien. ¿Desde cuando te preocupa como estoy_? – Contesto con otra pregunta.

**- No me preocupo por usted, si no por sus pensamientos.** – Dijo sonriendo y caminando un poco hacía ella.

-_DETENTE__._ – Intento gritar, cayendo un poco.

-** Integra** – dijo al detenerse.

- _Estoy bien Alucard. Puedes irte_. – Susurro recuperando su equilibrio.

- **Pero Integra…** - Solo alcanzo decir cuando fue interrumpido por ella. – _Alucard vete...!! _– Nuevamente susurro. Alucard solo la miro esperando que ella devolviera su mirada pero no lo hizo. – _Vete... - _ Alucard de inmediato se desvaneció diciendo – **Como ordene Integra.**

_**- **__Mmmnn... Quizá no me callo mal la comida. No creo, Walter no le pondría nada a la comida_. – Pensó. Al terminar de ducharse, se vistió para hablar con Walter. Algo mareada se dirigió a las escaleras, al bajar el primer escalón Integra se desmayó para caer y rodar por ellas. Pero antes de que está cayera la sostuvo…


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo**** 3.**

_**-**____Mmmnn... Quizá me callo mal la comida, no creo. Walter no le pondría nada a la comida_. – Pensó. Al terminar de ducharse, se vistió para hablar con Walter. Algo mareada se dirigió a las escaleras, al bajar el primer escalón Integra se desmayó para caer y rodar por ellas. Pero antes de que está cayera la sostuvo Alucard.

Alcuard sosteniendo a Integra sobre sus brazos se dirigía hacia la habitación de su ama con pasos sumamente cortos, bajando su mirada para observar el rostro de Integra que yacía en un pesado y muy indeseado sueño. Alucard se aproximaba cada vez más hacia esa habitación preguntándose porque caminaba hasta allá cuando simplemente podría aparecer allí. El hecho de solo tenerla en sus brazos bastaba para él sentirse completo y a gusto.

Al encontrarse justo frente a una gran puerta de madera gruesa y con un hermoso grabado hecho a mano por un artesano muy reconocido y famoso en varios países y un amigo lejano de su amado padre ya fallecido, se abre unos centímetros y Alucard aparece junto a su cama colocando a su ama sobre esta, con mucho cuidado colocaba su cabeza sobre una suave almohada de plumas, sacando con delicadeza los lentes de Integra y poniéndolos junto a su cama sobre la pequeña cómoda que allí estaba. Alucard acercaba su mano con la intención de acariciar su rostro y quizás solo quizás tratar de leer un poco sus pensamientos de Integra, pero justo en ese momento Walter entra a la habitación.

- ¿Qué le ocurrió a Sir. Integra? – Pregunto extrañado Walter. – Espero no se te haya ocurrido leer sus pensamiento… - Susurro, mientras caminaba hacia la cama para antenderla.

Alucard dirigió rápidamente su mano hacia el pecho de Integra y comenzó a deshacer el nudo de la corbata – **No creo tener la necesidad de hacerlo –**Dijo Mientras se levantaba con su corbata en mano caminando hacia la ventana grande que estaba aun costado de la cama, observando el exterior – **Solo se desmayo – **Dijo sonriente, respondiendo su pregunta.

- ¿Solo se desmayo? No pudo ser la comida; los ingredientes de esta fueron cuidadosamente revisados y clasificados, el agua con la cual trabaje es pura - dijo mientras delicadamente revisaba el pulso de Integra – Llamare al doctor – Alucard se dio media vuelta para ver como Walter salía de la habitación a toda prisa, cuando este cerro la puerta el dirigió su mirada a Integra. Dando unos pasos hacia un sofá que se encontraba muy cerca de la cama, allí tomo asiento mientras esperaba que el doctor llegara, pensando el por que los humanos eran tan débiles físicamente, Alucard quería saber que le ocurría a su ama, cruzando sus brazos y bajando la cabeza solo podía esperar.

Luego de haber pasado unos 30 minutos Walter entro a la habitación con el doctor de la fámilia Hellsing, el doctor rapidamente empezo a diagnosticar a Integra, detallando sus signos vitales y expresando –Uughmn, Walter. – Alucard estuvo atento a todo lo que hacia este. – Me temo que Integra se enveneno - Alucard se levanto del sofa agitado y observando la habitancion de Integra, en una esquina diagonal a la cama se ollo decir – Estas en lo correcto Doc – Walter se giro para observar, y miro a un pequeño niño. Llevaba unos pantalones cortos negros y una camisa blanca.

- ¿Quién eres? – pregunto Walter. El doctor solo observaba un poco atónito lo que sus ojos veían, un pequeño niño con orejas de gato. Alucard solo veía seriamente – Yo e envenenado su comida – Walter se puso serio, abrió sus piernas y flexiono un poco mientras colocaba sus manos de una manera donde sus hilos de podían ver, estando este en posición de batalla. - ¿QUIEN ERES? – volvio a preguntar fuertemente - ¿Cómo entraste a la mansión? Y ¿Por qué has envenenado su comida? – Continuo. Alucard en un abrir y cerrar de ojos aparecio frente al chico sacando su casull y apuntando a este justo en su frente - **¿Quién eres? -**

El chico subió sus manos expresando calma y mientras sonreía decía – Soy Schrödinger, y solo vine a asecinar a IntegraFairbrook Wingates Hellsing – Alucard estaba a punto de halar el gatillo - **¿Por qué demonios quieres matarlar? –** El pequeño solo reía y en tan solo unos instantes apareció sobre la cama de integra – Huy pero si ya esta casi muertita – Alucard giro y al igual que el apareció cerca de la cama de Integra tomando al chico por el cuello y con muy furia apunto nuevamente su frente y tiro del gatillo, esparciendo sangre casi por todo el piso de la habitación. El doctor aun seguia paralizado de todo lo que habia ocurrido en tan solo unos instantes mientras que Walter con el seño fruncido miro a Alucard y este a su vez lo observo por un momento, notaron que el chico se reconstruía – Vaya que si dolió, que manera de tratar a las visitas – dijo el chico, rascándose su frente.

Alucard aun decidido a volverle a disparar y Walter preparado para usar sus hilos este hablo – Vengo para llamar tu atención Alucard – Alucard vacilo y movió su arma hacia su corazón asumiendo que este es un vampiro. – Existe una dama que se quiere encontrar contigo. – Alucard sonrío y justo al halar el gatillo – Esa dama es FAITH – Alucard se sorprendió y por un segundo su arma se movió – y esto que sucedió es un presente de su parte, me despido – El chico dio un paso hacia atrás y al desaparecer – ¡Espera! – Grito Walter, El chico se detuvo y lo miro - ¿Cómo envenenaste su comida?- El Chico volvio a sonreir - Yo estoy aquí, allá y en ningún jugar – Dijo al desaparecer.

-**Walter tratemos a Integra de inmediato – **Dijo Alucard guardando la casull, - ¿Que medicamentos debe tomar Sir Integra para ser tratada de inmediato? – Pregunto al doctor, este luego de unos segundo saco un bolígrafo y su recetario, escribió unas cosas y le dio a Walter unas pastillas – Sir Integra deberá ingerir estas pastillas cada 8 horas y esta otra cada 6 horas, le inyectare este antídoto pero deberá permanecer en reposo durante unos días mínimo 10 días, también tomare muestra de su sangre para hacer unos análisis en el laboratorio, ten este otro medicamento mañana a esta misma hora deberás inyectársela – Dijo mientras preparaba la jeringa. - **¿Dónde pondrás su inyeccion? – **Pregunto Alucard sonriendo maliciosamente. – En uno de sus glúteos – contesto el doctor. El doctor giraba delicadamente a Integra y este bajando su pantalón con cuidado, una mano fría lo detuvo. – ¡_SAL DE AQUÍ MALDITO VAMPIRO PERVERTIDO!_ – se oyó decir en toda la habitación. Era Integra quien detuvo al doctor para que no continuara lo que estaba haciendo.

Alucard se reía a carcajadas caminando en dirección a la pared – **Aun estando en esas condiciones tienes energía para gritar de esa forma –** dijo atravesando la pared, Walter se volteo asumiendo que este que tampoco quería que el la viera, sonriendo porque sabia que se pondría mejor al actuar ella de esa forma. Integra resbaló su mano y el doctor continuo bajando sus pantalones ajustados hasta el punto donde no presionara el glúteo de Integra y de esta forma poder inyectarla y que la medicina corriera por todo su cuerpo, el doctor acomodo sus pantalones y de esta forma colocándola boca arriba, preparando otra jeringa – Walter ahora procederé a tomar la muestra de sangre – dijo mientras preparaba el frasco donde se llevaría la sangre, el doctor tomo el brazo de Integra y coloco una liga apretándola un poco para de esta forma lograr ver sus venas, luego saco un poco de sangre la guardo en el frasco, preparando sus cosas el doctor se levanta –Listo Walter solo necesita reposar y tomar muchos líquidos, volveré mañana a chequearla – dijo mientras caminaba en dirección a la puerta. Walter lo siguió hasta la salida.

Alucard estaba en su sótano, con una copa en mano llena de sangre. Esperando que Walter terminara de despedir al doctor. Walter volvió a subir a la habitación de Integra y Alucard apareció. – Alucard ¿quien es Faith? – pregunto el mientras se acercaba a donde Integra y la arropaba con sus sabanas. – **Encerré a la chica policía en habitación, deberá descansar – **contesto Alucard – Bien – respondió este – **No se quien era el tal ****Schrödinger pero Faith ese nombre me a de sonar en algún lugar pero no lo recuerdo – **contesto Alucard a la pregunta que había hecho – Iré a Investigar al respecto, e informar lo sucedió a los oficiales de la mansión – Walter salio de la habitación, mientras que Alucard observaba a Integra.

Integra se veía indefensa, él no paraba de ver su hermoso rostro, era inevitable para el, tenia que verlo. Se acerco a ella y poco a poco fue retirando sus sabanas, estaba dispuesto a desvestirla y colocarle algo cómodo, pero luego comenzó a subir nuevamente las sabanas que la cubrían, si Integra se enterase de que cambio sus ropas iba a re-matarlo. Así que Alucard se sentó a su lado, sonrío un poco y permaneció allí unos minutos, alucard iba a levantarse, pero algo fuerte sujeto su muñeca. –Alu…card…. Aluca…. Alucard donde estas – Alucard sintio lo tibio de la mano que lo sujetaba era Integra, Este penso – _**Que estarás soñando Integra –**_ Alucard trato de soltar la mano de Integra de la de él, pero ella lo sujetaba fuertemente. Alucard sintió curiosidad por saber que soñaba Integra, ella empezó a sudar un poco, a ponerse muy caliente y un poco colorida, era obvio que tenia fiebre y la estaba pasando debido a los medicamentos ingeridos.

Alucard logro soltar la mano de Integra, se puso de pie y coloco su mano en la cabeza de ella. Pero luego se movió de allí y camino hacia el sofá donde se sentó y espero a que Integra se pusiera mejor y despertara, él velaba sus sueños y estaba atento por si el niño volvía a aparecer.

_**En alguna parte de Inglaterra-**_

Se podía ver el mar desde ese lugar, oír las olas chocar otra las rocas, y ver lo largo que era con la poca luz que daba la luna de esa noche, pero allí estaba una hermosa silueta de mujer, largos cabellos negros como el azabache sus ojos brillaban, era de color rojo, mira lo distante del mar. -Srta. Faith logre envenenar a su reina, solo que esta aun sigue viva, fue tratada a tiempo – dijo sonriente el chico con una mano en su cabeza – _**Sabia que no podrías con algo tan sencillo –**_ Dijo con una voz suave pero sin apartar la vista del océano – Allí estaba él Srta. – Dijo seriamente. – _**No es excusa minino charlador – **_continuo algo molesta – **Bien, pero ya recibió mi presente. Estaremos preparados para lo que vendrá – **Sonrío maliciosamente, mientras que Schrödinger se limitaba a verla.

_**- En la Mansión Hellsing**__** -**_

Una rubia muy simpática se quejaba sentada en una silla hablaba consigo misma - ¿Por qué mi maestro me encerró?, solo recuerdo cuando me dijo – Seras se puso seria, y muy erguida y con un tono de voz grueso dijo – _Deberás descansar chica policía y prepararte para lo que viene, come todo lo que necesites – _luego de terminar de decir esas palabras suspiro y se volvió a encorvar como estaba - ¿Qué me abra querido decir mi maestro con eso? – Subió el rostro y miro hacia el techo – Quiero dormir, Walter se llevo mi cama y a cambio trato ese fúnebre ataúd – Seras comenzó a sollozar - ¿Por qué Walter? ¿Por qué? – decía entre lagrimas – y mi comida, no quiero beber todo el tiempo sangre, ¿Por qué también debo hacer eso Walter? – Aun se quejaba.

Alucard seguía sentado en el sofá esperando con ansias el despertar de Integra, empezaba a salir el sol y este entraba en la habitación poco a poco. Las enormes cortinas de la ventana se cerraron de un golpe, Integra se encontraba boca abajo, con las manos bajo su almohada y su cabeza en dirección a su ventana, como si estuviese observando a Alucard pero muy dormida. Era mucho sol el que entraba por la ventana y obligaría a Integra a abrir sus ojos sin que lo quisiese y de esa forma no podría dormir lo que necesitaba para reponer todas sus energías. – **Despierta rápido Integra – **pensó mostrando una sonrisa. Walter entro a la habitación con una carrito donde traía el desayuno, las pastillas que debía ingerir Integra y la inyección que este debía aplicarle. – ¿**Te ayudo con eso?- **Pregunto sin rodeo alguno. – No creo que Sir. Integra este de acuerdo con eso. – Respondió sin dudar. – **Integra esta dormida así que tomaremos eso como un esta de acuerdo – **Rio –No lo creo – Le dijo Walter mientras preparaba la jeringa con el medicamento. - ¿Despertó en la noche? – Pregunto observando a Alucard – **No – **Walter coloco la jeringa en la mesa y se sentó para tomarle el pulso a Integra.

Alucard se levanto del sofá, y camino hacia el lado de la cama donde se encontraba Walter, tomo la jeringa y observo su contenido. – **Apártate Walter, voy a inyectarla – **dijo burlonamente con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja – **Estas muy viejo para hacer este tipo de cosas, y puedes puyarla en otro lugar –** Walter volteo a verlo – Estoy viejo no ciego – Dijo muy serio levantadote de la cama de Integra para tomar las pastillas y el vaso de agua. –** Lo haré rápido – **decía cuando se acercaba hacia la cama. –_ Das un paso más y te juro que minare tu cabeza de balas de plata con núcleo de mercurio bautizado – _Susurro Integra a mas no poder. –** Solo será una puyita – **Dijo mientras seguía su paso – _Solo serán 10 balas por ahora – _contesto Integra sacando una pistola SIG-Sauer P220 y apuntándole directamente a su cabeza. Alucard detuvo inmediatamente el paso, bajo la jeringa – **No estas tan débil después de todo- **Sonrío, colocando la jeringa sobre la mesa donde la agarro, camino hacia atrás, recostándose de la pared. Pero Integra aun no bajaba el arma y seguía a puntando a su cabeza. –_Walter puedo hacerlo sola, puedes irte – _Dijo con un tono fuerte – Sir. Integra dejeme ayudarla – Contesto Walter bajando su cabeza con una mano en su pecho. – Gracias Walter, pero estoy bien. –

Walter salio de la habitación, - _¿y tu no te piensas ir?_ – pregunto a quien apuntaba con su arma. –** No – **Contesto serio. – _Hazlo ahora_ – dijo presionando poco a poco el gatillo. – **Como ordene mi ama- **Alucard se desvaneció en el aire e Integra bajo su brazo como si le pesara soltando el arma cayendo este al suelo, su brazo fuera de su cama e Integra en un profundo sueño. Alucard en ese mismo instante volvió a aparecer, camino hacia Integra y tomo el brazo de su ama colocándola aun costado de su cuerpo. Agarro el arma y la puso bajo la almohada donde se encontraba anteriormente. Alucard miro la jeringa, y sin dudar la tomo. Se inclino y con mucho cuidado quito las sabanas del cuerpo de Integra, con su mano izquierda bajo un poco sus pantalones algo ajustado, se podía ver su piel dorada sin tocarla y con mucha delicadeza fue introduciendo la filosa aguja y presionando la inyectadota para que el liquido fuese esparcido por todo su cuerpo. Alucard volvió a acomodar su ropa y sus sabanas mientras solo se limitaba a verla. Habían pasado horas y Walter entro a la habitación – ¿Sir. Integra tomo sus pastillas? –

Alucard lo miro –**No, tan pronto salimos se desmayo**- contesto con una sonrisa. – Parece que disfrutas viéndola así- Decía mientas chequeaba el carrito de la comida, mirando que la jeringa ya había sido usada, supuso que Alucard ya la había inyectado. Walter sonrio y desplazándose para tomar la jeringa Alucard le respondió -**No lo disfruto. Solo detallo que ustedes los humanos son muy débiles**- le decía mientras se desvanecía en el aire. Walter acomodo todo para salir de la habitación, pensaba en que iba a hacerle a Integra de cenar. Sabía que ella despertaría luego de haber escuchado esas palabras.

Integra abrió sus ojos con mucha fuerza apretó su almohada y noto que el arma se encontraba allí, Integra apretó sus dientes y frunciendo el ceño susurro _– ¡Aluuuuuuucard_! – con la misma fuerza que apretó su almohada se decidió a ponerse de pie, apartando poco a poco sus sabanas, busco la manera de cómo sentarse. Integra miro su habitación, se encontraba sola. No había escuchado a Walter salir de allí. Respiro profundo y se levanto de la cama, tan solo pudo ponerse de pie unos segundo cuando volvió a caer sentada en ella. En los segundos que se había puesto de pie se mareo todo su alrededor le giraba, al menos eso sentía. Cerro sus ojos unos instantes y recordó esas frías palabras /_**Ustedes los humanos son muy débiles**__/ _Apretó sus puño y con mucho impulso se puso de pie – _Maldito vampiro _– Susurro. Integra se desvestía mientras se en caminaba a tomar una ducha. Al llegar al baño, sintió que todo volvió a moverse. Inclino su cabeza cerrando los ojos y volvió a tomar el paso, cando fuerzas de donde no tenia se baño.

Alucard se encontraba en el sótano, en su fría y lúgubre habitación, sentado en su sofá rojo tomando una dulce copa de sangre, decidió a tomar un sorbo de esta y sonrió – **Tú no eres como ellos **– dijo mientas su copa se rompía en pedazos tiñendo su guante blanco a rojo.

Por otro lado, Integra se había vestido tomando marcha hacia su oficina. Caminando por el pasillo veía que todo giraba y aun así seguía caminando, al llegar a la puerta de su oficina tomo la perilla sintió que se debilitaba, pero la apretó con fuerza y la abrió. Para su mayor sorpresa en ella se encontraba Walter colocando un plato de comida en su escritorio, y apartando los papeles aun lado para que ella pudiese comer mejor. Walter la miro y sonrío, Integra siguió caminando – _Gracias Walter pero no tengo hambre_ – Dijo con suavidad –Lo siento Sir. Integra pero no la dejare trabajar si antes no come. - Integra sonrío y tomando asiento, observo lo que Walter había colocado en ella, era un consomé, un plato fuerte (carne, ensalada y vegetales), un plato con tres pastillas y dos vasos, uno con jugo y otro de con agua. – Que lo disfrute – Dijo Walter con una pequeña reverencia y retirándose de allí. Integra pensó que era demasiado, pero se dispuso a comer.

Terminando de cenar Alucard hizo su gran aparición, mientras se acercaba a Integra su cuerpo iba tomando forma – _Que desagradable eres_** – **dijo Integra – **Que orgullosa eres** – le respondió, Integra tomo las pastillas y el vaso de agua. –** El enemigo no a dado señales aun- **decía mientras ponía una mano en el escritorio y la otra en su cintura. Integra alzo su mirada – _Aun no iras en su búsqueda, si eso es lo que quieres saber_. – Dijo con un tono muy bajo, Alucard sonrío – **Que te hace pensar que vine a eso –** reto – _Por aparecerte aquí_ – Alucard tomo su postura – **Eres muy** **intuitiva** – Camino hacia la ventana y pregunto- **¿Cuál es la misión ama? – **Integra saco un cigarrito de su gaveta con su mano derecha, Alucard tomo el encendedor y encendió el cigarrillo. Integra inhalo de él – _Esperar que el enemigo muestre su cara_ –.


End file.
